Car Crash
by Traditional.Rose
Summary: Bella gets in a car accident and Edward is there to protect her. Just fluff about protective Edward taking care of Bella. MAJOR B/E. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Accident

**I have been fooling around with this story for ages. I've tried writing and writing it and it was never what I'd imagined. I'm finally happy. It will be several chapters; alternating BPOV/EPOV and maybe some others depending on what people want. It is probably set after Twilight or whenever you want really – no mentions of Jacob, Victoria or Volturi sorry guys. **

**Traditional Rose**

"So let me get this straight, he just _gives_ you his card? Like all the time?" I winced at Laurens shrill voice in the tiny car.

Repressing a sigh I answered. "Not all the time. He knew we were going shopping and gave it to me just in case"

"Just in case of what? You need to get out of the state in an emergency?" Jess laughed. I chuckled along knowing she would never believe me if I told her that was a possibility. One vision from Alice sensing the slightly possibility of danger and Edward would order me on a plane to the safest place straight away. "Would he freak if you'd bought some Gucci boots with it?"

I felt as though I was having a duel conversation. One the one hand Edward would probably be delighted that I bought something for myself. Not to mention Alice's grin at what she would interpret as my growing interest in fashion, which she would definitely nurture and exploit. But I couldn't exactly say that aloud.

"Of course he would! Gucci boots are four hundred bucks a pop Jess" Lauren huffed as though she bought designer footwear all the time. "Any guy – even Edward – would freak if their girlfriend spent their money on that"

Jess and Lauren continued to bicker in the front seats. I relaxed, leaning my head against the cool window, Angela quiet beside me. Thank goodness Lauren had jumped in; I don't know what I would've said. I don't know how a normal boyfriend would have reacted. Even the word – boyfriend – was really a foreign concept to me. I never considered Edward my boyfriend. Soul Mate, True Love, sure. The word boyfriend was far too average to ever describe Edward.

And just at the mention of his name, even in my own mind, had me glancing at my watch. Five thirty. I'd promised Edward I would be at his place, right after shopping, at six. But we'd gone in every single shop, looked at every single garment and there was no way we would make the hour journey back in time. Well, not unless one of the Cullen's was driving. I'd promised Charlie that I would try and spend some more time with my other friends so I'd agreed to Jess's offer of a shopping trip with Angela. It wasn't until she picked me up this morning, with Lauren riding shotgun, that I'd realised there would be four of us. Honestly Lauren hadn't been that bad, mostly speaking to Jess. This meant Angela and I could talk and I was more than happy with the arrangement. But when we'd stopped for gas before our ride home I pulled out Edwards' shiny black card. I knew he would be upset if I didn't spend anything – the simple fact that I didn't _need_ anything notwithstanding. So I'd volunteered to pay for the tank but of course Lauren noticed that the card wasn't mine. Which led to Twenty Questions, today's topic: the lives of Bella and Edward. More specifically Edward. I'd tried to be polite and Angela always jumped in when the questions got too uncomfortable. What none of them could comprehend – and really, neither could I – is Edward's desire to spend money on me.

"I mean, doesn't he always pay for your lunch?" Jess asked loudly, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Uh..." I trailed off, unsure how to answer.

"Ben buys my lunch" Angela spoke up and I gave her a warm smile.

Lauren sniffed from the driver seat, put off. Serves her right for intruding. Being Forks, it was raining heavily. The sun was just about to set. No beautiful, long sunsets here; just a muted light from behind the clouds to the west. The girls were discussing their plans for the holidays that were only a week away. I had been surprised yesterday night when Edward asked me if I wanted to go visit Renee. We'd spent hours wrapped in each other's arms; despite his dark eyes. He was going hunting today while I was shopping. When I looked at those dark eyes I was lost. He'd already arranged it of course; booking flights and a deluxe room at a hotel because Renee's place was a bit too small for all of us. Two bedroom suite of course.

"I'm really pumped for Seattle with Ben" Angela said, grinning. They were planning a day trip to the city. "What about you Bella?"

"I'm going to see Renee"

"Edward joining you of course?" Angela asked.

"Of course" I felt a matching smile spreading on my lips.

"Flying?" Jess asked and I could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah, Edward bought the tickets the other week-"

Lauren gasped, breaking me off. "He _what?_ _He bought you bloody plane tickets?"_

"Lauren! Eyes on the road!" Jess yelled. And just like that we swung drastically to the left, skidding and squealing across the wet pavement. I heard screaming but couldn't tell who it was. I braced myself; my hands clutching desperately into the seat. We slammed suddenly with a large crash. I felt the painful whiplash as my face was pushed against the window; my shoulder slamming against the door frame. There was a moment of shocked silence. And then heavy breathing. And crying. I cringed as I changed from my rigid position. I squeezed my fingers into my palms tightly and mentally scanned myself over. Two legs. Two arms. Then I looked up and saw that the left side of the car had crashed against a heavy oak tree and been pushed up against its trunk. I was worried about Lauren; she and I were on the left side of the car, her driving, me behind her.

"Are you guys ok?" My voice sounded weak.

'Yeah" came Angela's tentative reply. "Are you?"

"I'm fine. Lauren? Jess?" I looked to the front seats. Jesses faced was streaked with tears, her skin red, her eyes panicking. Lauren looked the same, if only a little better. They nodded. "I think we should try and get out. Angela?"

The left side of the car had been smushed; there was no way the doors would open. Angela opened her door and climbed out hesitantly and I followed. I leaned back in to grab mine and Angela's bags and by the time I was out, Jess and Lauren were standing mutely by the car. We stumbled a few meters along the road before Lauren sat down and the girls followed. They looked like they were in shock; all pale and shivering.

The rain was really pouring down now, and pretty soon there would be no light left. I turned back to the car; there was no way that thing would be able to drive us home. I turned and whipped out my phone. Edward. Call Edward. My fingers were clumsy and stumbled over the numbers and I left out a frustrated breath of air. Finally I held the phone to my ear, jiggling a little to keep warm. Edward. But there was nothing. Silence. I frowned and looked down; No Signal. No Edward.

Behind me I could hear Lauren. "Guys I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened..."

"...My car..." Jess was crying now. I wondered if Alice would've seen the car crash. No. No way. There would be no way any of the Cullen's would've let me go if they knew it would end in a crash. But maybe Alice saw us standing by the road? If she did – and that was an _if_ – how long would it take for Edward to get here? They'd gone hunting sometime today. Would they be home? It was an hour's drive from Forks to Port Angeles. When Edward drove me it only took about twenty minutes. But if they were – God, where did they even go when they hunted? I shivered and tucked the phone back in my pocket. I wanted Edward.

I was about to turn back to the girls when I heard screeching from the road beyond the hill. I whipped my head around, feeling a spasm in my neck. But then I saw the silver Volvo. His silver Volvo. I could feel my heart – already unstable – kick it up a notch and start hammering in my chest. "Edward" his name escaped my lips in a whisper.

As if he heard me, the car squealed, creating skid marks on the dark road. The door was open and he was getting out before the Volvo had completely stopped. Rain matted his hair; making it dark in contrast to his skin. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest.

Instantly, I felt safe. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and pushed myself closer. I was sad that I couldn't smell him through the rain; his scent was the quickest and easiest way to calm my nerves. Edward pulled me closer tightly – almost painfully – before relaxing and whispering my name. _"Bella"._ I shivered at the sound of his voice but refused to release my death grip around his torso. His hands travelled to my upper arms and pushed my back gently. "Bella, you're bleeding"

That got my attention. I jumped back; knowing how painful it was for him to be around my blood. My hand went to my forehead and I felt the beginnings of a serious headache. I pulled my hand back and saw raindrops mixing with my blood. Then I looked up at Edward; his eyes were worried, pained... but not thirsty. Wordlessly he took off his overtop, bundled it and pressed it gently against my forehead. "Are you alright?" we asked in unison. A brief smile met his glorious lips before he turned serious again. "You're going to need stitches. Come on, I'm taking you to Carlisle."

I stumbled along next to him and he wound his arm around me, helping me along. We reached his car and he opened the door for me. "Angela!" I had completely forgotten about them when I saw Edward. I turned, trying to find them but Edward continued to push me into the car.

"Bella, you're soaked and you're bleeding" He saw the panic in my eyes and sighed heavily. "Please. Just sit down. I'll go get the girls". I nodded and winced; my head really was beginning to hurt. He helped me get seated and buckled me carefully before closing the door. I watched him through the windscreen decorated by droplets. He looked like his normal graceful self but walked a bit too quickly. His shoulders were tense and strung tight. Was my blood bothering him or was he just worried about the car accident?

I watched as he reached the girls; they were further down the road than I had imagined. The car looked even worse from this perspective; I cringed imagining Edwards' thoughts. I could see the surprise on all three girls at seeing Edward walking towards them. Obviously they were amazed that he should be here, strangely, just mere minutes after the accident. And the fact that he was drenched; his grey t-shirt clinging to his body added to the effect. I watched the muted conversation and the quick journey as they reached his car. Edward's car was warm, comfortable and familiar. It smelled of him. I nestled closer into the seats as Edward came around to the wheel. I caught his eye and smiled quietly; his answering smile was stunning. Silently he started the car, took my hand, and begun the drive home.

**xx**

**I really like this story. The next chapter will be EPOV: worried, protective and a little pissed off. Stay tuned and please, R&R. Love, me. xx**


	2. Hospital

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of my lovely reviews. Gah – 'biggest-twilight-fan' I can't believe you read my story. I LOVE YOU. I love your Jealousy story and hope you like this chapter. Love, me. **

_**EPOV**_

I mentally reminded myself for the hundredth time, to relax. Or at least relax my grip. It was a good thing that the girls were in shock in the back seat or else they might have noticed the finger indentations on my steering wheel. Or maybe they wouldn't – Jess and Lauren were the two most self centred and philistine people I'd ever met. Nothing like my Bella. Nothing got past her. I quickly glanced at her; her eyes were closed and she was leaning her forehead against the window. My shirt was scrunched up as a barrier for her skin against the cool glass. I could smell her blood, still oozing, and felt the venom swell in my mouth. I swallowed hard, only to have it replaced again. I let out a silent sigh that was more like a growl. My Bella had been hurt. Again. Would she ever be safe and live the pain-free life she deserved?

I should never have gone hunting. Part of my mind knew it was pointless to think that but I hated myself for breaking my promise. I had promised myself – and an unconscious Bella – that I would never let her be hurt again. That was right after the incident with James in Phoenix. How many times had she been hurt since then, physically and emotionally? And I was helpless to change that. But still, I should have considered the possibilities of a car accident. It was raining, dark, on an unfamiliar road. I had no idea what kind of condition Jess's car had been in: did she have weak brakes, how long since they had been checked? But my real anger – the thing that kept my fingers crushing up against the wheel – was the thoughts of the driver Lauren. What an evil little creature she was. She hated Bella and right now, even in her post traumatic state – she kept the stream of evil fantasies running. Pushing Bella. Tripping Bella. Slapping her. And most frequently, the fantasy in which it was me causing Bella pain. Me telling her I hated her and didn't want her. And then running into Lauren's arms and touching her, kissing her... It was enough to make me want to pull over, lure her into the green camouflage and snap her neck quickly and quietly. But that would mean leaving Bella. And she was, as always, my first priority. Still, I turned up the volume a little to drown out her thoughts. Images of the pain on Bella's face caused by me were too much, even if they were imaginary.

Jess was still crying and Angela was trying to comfort her. I scanned over both of their thoughts to make sure they were intact. It seemed Bella was the only one to sustain an injury – of course. I took my right hand off the wheel and reached over to softy trace my fingers over Bella's cheek. Her eyelids fluttered and she turned to look at me, a tiny smile on her lips. Her lips were very red I noticed, probably due to the contrast of her skin that was absent of its usual glorious colour. I could tell her head was hurting and pressed my foot on the accelerator. I really needed to get her to Carlisle.

xx

Bella's breathing fast. Not much but enough to have me panicking. I had intended to drive all of the girls back to their homes but instead I'd all but kicked them out at Angela's driveway. Three minutes ago I'd asked Bella how she was feeling. She didn't reply. Her little body had slumped into her seat; her hand – that had been holding mine tightly – had relaxed. At first I'd thought she was asleep but when she didn't respond I'd realised that she was unconscious. _Idiot! Idiot!_ How had I not realised how serious her head wound was? _Dammit Bella why didn't you tell me you were in pain_? But of course she hadn't. Even if we didn't have the audience in the back seat, I knew Bella would never have spoken up about any discomfort.

I'd pulled over with a screech, causing all three girls in the back to look at the back of my head questioningly. "I need to take Bella to the hospital. Will you manage if I drop you off here ladies?" My tone left no room for disagreement.

At my words, Angela instantly felt guilty. She felt awful for not checking on her friend earlier. Brief images of Bella asking if everyone else was ok at the scene of the accident flickered through her mind. Of course she checked on everyone else. Not herself. "Is she ok?" Angela asked quietly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine" I tried to make my voice sound reassuring for both of us.

"Bye Bella" Jess said, climbing out of the car. "Thanks Edward"

Lauren said nothing and I slammed my foot on the pedal the second she'd closed the door. I ran my fingers over Bella's cheek again. "Bella? Can you hear me?" I waited for her to open her eyes. I waited for her to grin at me and speak. _"Edward stop worrying. I'm fine!" _But she didn't. And I whipped out my phone, dialling Alice.

"Edward" she was expecting my call. "Take Bella to the hospital; Carlisle is ready and waiting for her there. I think she has a concussion. I can see her being up and walking and laughing in a few days. Stop panicking; Bella doesn't need to see you freaking out when she wakes up. It'll upset her"

"Thank you" I said, hanging up. I reached down and held Bella's hand again. It was so smooth, and even though she didn't squeeze it teasingly like always, it helped calm me. I pulled into the emergency zone of the hospital; Forks was so small there was rarely a case for an ambulance. In fact I don't think it had even been in use since the incident with Tyler's van and Bella all those months ago. I opened my door and darted around to Bella's door. I gently unbuckled the seatbelt and pulled her warm body against me. I instantly felt better having her in my arms. I glared up at the clouds which were letting heavy rain droplets pour down on us. Thankfully – small mercies – no one was around and I moved at vampire speed inside the doors to an empty corridor. Bella hated the rain and the wet.

A second later Carlisle was standing before me. "How long has she been unconscious?"

"Eight minutes" I answered instantly. Carlisle raised his eyebrows, knowing I broke multiple speed limits to get her here but said nothing. He read forward and put his hand on her forehead.

_104 degrees. _I didn't need to read his thoughts to know that wasn't healthy for a human._ Come on, I have a private room ready for her._

I followed as he led me to the stairwell and into a quiet room; the last on the hallway. We'd been careful not to attract attention. My presence was normally news that nurses paged to one another; all trying to get a look at the fabulous Dr Cullen's fabulous teenage son. The fact that I was carrying my unconscious girlfriend in my arms with no strain would've only begun another round of speculation and fantasies. I placed Bella down on the hospital bed and covered her body. Carlisle quickly examined her head wound_. Are you sure you're ok with this? _I nodded. The bleeding had stopped. And there was no way I was leaving her. _She's going to need stitches. Then I'd like to get her a head CT but like Alice said, it's probably just a concussion._

"I'd rather be safe than sorry if you don't mind" I said. I knew I was probably being rude and over cautious and unnecessary but I didn't care. It was Bella. And I was going to make sure she was alright. Carlisle just nodded and prepared the aesthetic. He smiled a little, glad that she was unconcious. We all knew of Bella's aversion to needles. Still, I held her hand while he pierced her delicate skin and then performed the stitches skilfully_. I think we might try some oxygen to get her to wake up. Normally it'd be wrong to keep her unconscious with a concussion but we'd know if anything were wrong. But she'll be dizzy and nauseas when she wakes..._

He left the final decision to me. "Wake her up". I was selfish. In wanted her to open her eyes. He simply nodded again before pulling the mask over her face. Her breath fogged up the plastic and her forehead crinkled as she slowly frowned.

She let out a low groan. "...Edward..."

I felt a thrill run through me; both from her voice and the fact that my name was the first word to roll off her tongue. "I'm here Bella. You're safe" I brushed my fingers through her hair, on the side without the stitches.

"I have a headache"

I winced. "I know. But Carlisle's here. He's going to give you some paracetamol"

"Carlisle?" Bella said, confused. She opened her eyes, blinking.

"Hello Bella" my father smiled from the other side of the bed. "Do you think you can sit up and swallow these tablets?"

Bella started to nod but stopped, closing her eyes again. "Ouch"

I reached forward and pulled the mask away then slid a hand behind her, helping her sit up. She obediently took the tablets and a sip of water. "My head feels funny" she said quietly to Carlisle. Why did she tell him and not me? Didn't she know I'd do anything to help her feel better?

He kept his eyes on her face. _Relax Edward. You know she hates to worry you_. "Its ok Bella. I gave you some anaesthetic and you have seven stitches. You're head will feel a little numb for a few hours"

Her beautiful eyes widened. "Will I have a scar?"

Both Carlisle and I chuckled at that. "No Bella, the wound was just above your forehead. I'm very good at stitches, you might have a mark for a few months but your hair will cover it"

She sighed a little in relief. Then she sat up rigid again. "Angela! Edward, were they ok? I don't remember, I was in the car but then-"

I ran my hands over her cheek. My beautiful Bella, always worrying about everyone but herself. "They were perfectly fine. Jess was a little upset about her car but none of them were hurt physically. Just you" I gently touched the tip of her nose and was rewarded with a smile. I felt weak with relief. Even with the assurances of Alice and Carlisle, I needed to see her smile to feel better.

Carlisle slipped back into the room, I had barely registered he'd left. "Ok Bella. I've fit you in for a CT in half an hour"

"So many perks when you're dating the son of the chief of medicine" Bella smiled at us both. I grinned back at her, tempted to tell her I would buy, find or get her any perk she desired.

"You should rest until then and I'll be back to get you. Edward, look after her" He grinned at me.

I thanked him silently then turned back to Bella. "I will" I promised.

**This story's far from over, don't you worry. xx**


	3. Concussion

**Thank you all again for my lovely reviews. We all know how wonderful they are to receive. I'm **_**thinking**_** two more chapters after this one but we'll just have to see. Without further ado: **_**Concussion. **_

_**Epov**_

I was almost certainly dazzling her. But she was dazzling me right back. I had my head rested on her pillow, my arm resting across her gently. We were both lying, facing each other on the little hospital bed. Bella's eyes were shining as she gazed at me. I felt myself catch my breath. She was so beautiful it hurt. What did I do to deserve this position; to be lying next to this creature, to be allowed to touch her freely? Her lips were still red but her skin was definitely regaining its natural colour. She slowly raised her hands and brought it down on my cheek. Warmth. Delicious, glorious warmth. I let out my breath and closed my eyes; savouring the moment. I could feel her pulse through her skin, hear her heartbeat loud and clear.

She is safe. She is in my arms and she is safe.

I'd gone hunting with my family early that morning and left Bella curled in a sleeping ball in her bed. Leaving Bella was always difficult but leaving her room before the sun had even risen was different. Her room was warm and small. Everything was close; everything Bella owned and loved was in there. Her bed was dressed with her tantalising scent. Her pillows a mixture of her smell and the scent of her soft, rich hair. She'd clung so tightly to my shirt, refusing to let go even in her sleep. I had to gently released her fingers one by one. Without my body to sleep against she frowned in her slumber and curled in on herself. Climbing out her window was like getting hit in the face by a million different senses. Wind, breeze against my face when I was only used to Bella's light breathing. Her scent was no longer the only thing I could smell: rain, grass, dirt, cars, burning wood. I didn't like it. I wanted to bottle Bella and keep her with me always.

We'd finished hunting early and I'd been helping Esme make dinner for Bella for when she returned when Alice had a vision. Long ago I'd asked her to always keep her mind open for anything concerning Bella. My lovely sister obliged my lunacies happily; she cared about Bella fiercely as well. She'd seen Lauren and Jess interrogating my Bella. She'd seen that an accident was imminent. That was what made me furious. It wasn't an accident in a split second. There was going to be a crash because Lauren wasn't paying attention to the road. Whether it was at the Simpsons Crossing or down the long strip of the One Ten; it was going to happen. Alice couldn't see the exact amount of damage but it didn't matter; I was already out the door. The entire way there I was waiting for Alice to call me and say it had finally occurred and tell me the extent of the crash. I'd quietly thanked Rosalie for her obsession with fitting all of our cars out with the engines of racing cars. I reached the One Ten in record time when my phone vibrated. I was only minutes away from the scene of the accident. I could hear Bella's heartbeat; unsteady and loud. Calling for me. When I'd raced over the hill my eyes instantly found her. Standing in the rain in just a t-shirt. She was playing with her phone, looking upset. _Hold on Bella, I'm right here_. Then she noticed my car and my insane driving style and her eyes widened. _"Edward"_ she'd whispered and my heart broke at the sound. I could see the line of red highlighting her hairline and growled. She was hurt. I had the sense to walk slowly towards her but couldn't contain my feelings when she was finally in my arms. Her heart was beating so loudly, she must have been so frightened. I focussed on her hands, clutching my tightly like she had that morning. She wanted me here, wanted me to hold her. I focussed on that thought, ignoring the inner monster that was rejoicing and screaming from the scent of her blood that was seeping onto my shirt. Why did she crave my reassurances? Why did she want to be in the arms of a blood thirsty vampire? Because my beautiful, stubborn, strong Bella loved me. The knowledge filled my chest with pride and happiness. It was warm; it felt like Bella's love had filled me and I once again had a heartbeat.

"I love you" My Bella whispered and my eyes snapped open. She was looking at me, a soft smile gracing her lips. I grinned freely; it seemed she was now reading my thoughts.

"I love you" I leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. She giggled quietly, making my smile cartoon character big. I leaned back and her hand fell to my chest. "How do you feel?"

She took a moment, making a show of considering the question. "A little dizzy. I feel like I'm floating and falling." She bit her bottom lip. "And I'm really hot".

I instantly rolled so I was lying on my back and Bella quickly pulled her body alongside mine, resting her head on my chest. She sighed heavily. I kissed the top of her head. "Rest Bella". She sighed again and pulled herself closer.

xx

"Thank you" I broke the comfortable silence of the tiny dark room.

_For what?_ Carlisle asked.

I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face; it was still partially warm from holding Bella's hand just minutes ago. "For this. For taking care of her"

He chuckled and adjusted the monitor. _You know I would do anything for Bella Edward. Even if you two weren't... well together-_ we both smiled at that. Bella and I were so much more than 'together'- _...she is a daughter to me._

I nodded, looking through the window to the girl in question. She was lying still as the machine whirled noisily above her. I frowned; this was far from her first head CT. My Bella, always fraught with peril. I was thankful of Carlisle's profession again. Bella was right; it was convenient to have a father as Chief of Medicine. My family loved her. I was so incredibly blessed to have such an understanding family; even Rosalie was slowly coming around. While she didn't squeeze Bella in a bear hug whenever she saw her like Emmet did, she was no longer the cold, unwelcoming creature she once was. All of my family had been struck by her courage and kindness. I smiled at the simple truth; Bella was just easy to love.

We both looked at the monitor as it showed Bella's heart rate increasing slightly. Carlisle spoke through the intercom. "How are you feeling Bella?"

"I'm fine" she replied. "But I'll be better when I get out of this thing"

"Just a few more minutes now" He answered. Soon her scans came up on the screen. Carlisle frowned; her scans displaying the repercussions of the many bumps and falls Bella had taken. I idly wondered if that's why I couldn't read her mind. But I was able to read the thoughts of stunt actors, horse and car racers; all who had had multiple severe head injuries. As always, she was an enigma. The only enigma I wanted answered. He quickly darted over the usual discrepancies she'd gained from years ago. _There's a small amount of swelling_ he concluded. _A concussion. The swelling is minimal, considering the crash you described. Where was she in the car again?_

"Behind the driver's seat. The right side of the car collided with an oak tree; crushing the car and breaking the back window onto her"

Carlisle's thoughts recognised the fury in my voice. _You're sure no one else was hurt?_

"A few scratches, definitely some bruises." I answered unwillingly.

He nodded, satisfied. "Ok Bella" he spoke through the intercom system again. "All done. Hold on while we come and get you"

xx

Bella was pouting. Considering I was pushing her in a wheel chair I was surprised this was the extent of her frustration. Of course she'd originally refused to sit in it, claiming she could walk _'just fine'._ Then Carlisle had gently helped her sit down and she accepted. I could tell she was saving her fury for me when she got me alone and grinned at the thought. Carlisle had wanted her to stay in hospital so he could watch over her. But I knew how that would go down and promised Carlisle I wouldn't take my eyes off her. He'd rung Charlie for me and explained the accident. Apparently Angela had already called him and he'd figured she was in the hospital with Carlisle and therefore in good hands. What I hadn't realised but was very grateful for was Carlisle organising Bella to spend the night at my house where _'Esme and Carlisle would watch over her'. _

Bella's pout disappeared when we entered the elevator. "Where are we going?"

Ah that voice. Her beautiful voice. I came around in front of the chair and bent down to her level. "Your scans showed a concussion but I promised Carlisle that you would behave and let me take care of you. I'm taking you back to mine where you can rest"

She smiled at me; I wasn't sure if she was delighted at leaving the hospital or glad to be going to my house. She rolled her eyes. "Just so long as you don't go crazy."

"Oh I'm going to pamper you." I promised. "You're not going to be leaving bed and were both going to be responsible and gentle".

Her heart gave an unsteady thump at my words. Blood rushed through her veins, highlighting her cheeks in a blush. "Ok" she said quietly.

"Ok I'm going to let Edward take care of me and I promise not to try and take care of myself?" I teased.

"Try? I can take care of myself!"

"Promise me. Or I'll take you back upstairs and you can have a nurse take care of you" There was no way I was actually going to leave her alone but the threat worked.

Her eyes widened a little at the malice in my voice. "Ok. I promise I will let you take care of me. I'll even let you fluff the stupid pillows if it makes you happy". I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Now, can you please take me home now?" I leaned back and she smiled impishly. She had taken to calling my house 'home'. I loved it and she knew it.

"Of course. Anything you want" I pressed my lips to her forehead once more then the doors opened. I pushed her happily through the corridor and noticed her blushing intensely as people's eyes followed us.

**What do you think? Is Bella out of the woods or is more Edward-comfort required? And should the next chapter be in **_**EPOV **_**or **_**BPOV**_**? Love, Me. **


	4. Home

**Hello everyone. Wow, I'm loving all of my reviews! ****Especially rubyred753- Yours made me laugh and giggle and be all happy : ) You all seemed to love my EPOV (THANKYOU) but a few of you wanted me to change it up... so to make you all happy this chapter is duel pov. Enjoy. xx**

_**BPOV**_

"Are you comfortable?" Edward's cool breath washed over my face.

I closed my eyes in delight. "Mmm very". I heard his chuckle as I snuggled closer into the sheets. Edward's sheets. They smelled like him. It seemed I was drowning on him and I vehemently refused to come up for air. His bed was so incredibly soft, I have no doubt that it costed more than what most people would spend furnishing an entire apartment. But not my vampires. Only the best for them. And, for once, I was happy with the luxuries money could buy. The sheets were Egyptian cotton and cool against my skin.

The painkillers had worn off and my head was pounding uncomfortably. As we left the hospital Edward had mentioned that I might be feeling nauseas soon. Well I was now. But there was no way I was going to volunteer this information to him. He'd driven in a very un-Edward like fashion to his house; keeping to the speed limit. I guessed he was trying to make me as comfortable as possible and not add to my stress. I smiled; no one else would bother to adapt their driving style for me but Him.

"What are you smiling at?" I jumped as I felt Edward's icy fingers brush my hair away from my neck. I hadn't realised it but he was lying behind me, holding me closely, protectively to his chest. My smile got bigger.

"You" I sighed.

I felt his body shake gently. "I'm nothing to smile at. I'm a terrifying monster".

I kept my eyes closed; I could tell he was teasing by the tone of his voice. "Maybe" I allowed. "But you're _my _terrifying monster. And you love me"

I felt his nose run along my neck. "Yes. I do". He pulled me closer to his body. It felt good. Hugging Edward always felt good. But right now he was cool and immobile and I was hot and felt like I was falling. I felt him move my hair and tuck it behind my ear. "Sleep Bella. I'll be here and loving you when you awake"

xx

My head was pounding. Literally pounding. I could feel my pulse in my temples. I was so incredibly hot. Had Edward moved me down to the fireplace? I heard a low groan and realised, belatedly, it was mine.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice close by.

'...Edward" my voice was groggy from lack of use and it took a lot of effort to form those two syllables.

"Bella, what is it? What hurts?' I could hear that he was panicking but didn't have the strength to tell him to calm down.

I just really needed him to make the pain stop. "My head. Edward my head, it _hurts_"

"I'm getting Carlisle."

"No!" I shot up and instantly my pain increased ten-fold. I cried out and clutched my hands to my forehead. My eyes burned from the light I had taken in and I closed them tightly. Edward's hands were on my forearms, rubbing. I was in so much pain; he couldn't leave me. I needed him. I needed him here, next to me. "Don't...Don't leave me" I managed the words through my clenched teeth.

Edward's arms gently pushed me down so I was lying back against the multiple pillows. So I was still in his room. "I'm not leaving Bella. I'll call him. Just hold on my love". I winced as his arms left my body but I could hear his velvet voice, speaking rapidly, assumedly into his phone. Then his hand was a cool pack against my forehead, my cheek. I slowly removed my hands and they lay limp by my side. I could hear him murmuring my name quietly. "Can I do anything?" the desperation was obvious.

"No" I whispered. "Just...stay with me"

"I'm right here" He promised. His hands were so soothing against my skin. The blood was slowly returning to my head thanks to my position and I took a shaky breath. His fingers seemed to be erasing my pain. His left hand held my cheek; his thumb slowly rubbing along my bottom lip. I sighed, relaxing into his touch.

xx

_**EPOV**_

Bella was unconscious. For the second time today. She'd slept soundlessly in my arms. I'd thought her silence signalled deep rest but, as always with Bella, my assumptions were incorrect. She'd been in _pain._ And I'd just lain there, doing nothing. I winced. And then she'd woken up and been screaming moments later. My arms had frozen in shock as her body temperature climbed rapidly back to 104. Her voice, usually so sweet and strong was broken when she cried my name. I could only call Carlisle; I needed his patience and poise. She'd been swaying dangerously and I set her little body back down before she collapsed. My fingers wouldn't leave her face. I tried desperately to erase the pain from her features with my fingertips. Luckily she didn't seem to mind me touching her.

I'd continued tracing her beautiful face when I felt her body relax into the bed. I'd called her name but she was completely out of it. Carlisle had arrived moments later.

There wasn't really much either of us could do. He'd given her an injection of diluted morphine for the pain and fever repressors. _We just have to wait for her body to heal. She's been through a lot lately, not just this accident._ I knew he was referring to the latest string of dramas I'd dragged Bella through. _Her injury was substantial and her body just isn't properly equipped to handle such trauma at the moment._

I looked over the creature lying, uncovered, on my bed. While Bella had always been slim and fragile, her recent rapid weight loss hadn't escaped my attention. She was still beautiful – breathtakingly stunning – but not healthy. Her cheeks had hollowed and her curves had disappeared. Carlisle was right; despite the obvious dangers of being underweight, Bella really could've afford to lose any energy that food could offer at the moment.

_I'd like to put her on a Saline Drip. She needs to keep hydrated. I can smell that her Blood Sugar is low._ I could smell it too but Bella had smelt like that for weeks. I had encouraged her to eat more but she would always roll her eyes. I needed to ensure she ate four meals a day from now on, even if I had to make them myself.

Bella didn't wince or jerk when Carlisle inserted the needle tube into her hand. As much as I didn't want her to be anxious, I wished she were awake. I wished I could hold her other hand and comfort her as she hid her face in my shirt; too scared to look at the needle. Carlisle had her hooked up in no time, with cool liquids running through the tubing. _She really needs to get her temperature down Edward. Maybe you should lie with her._

I crawled onto my bed, trying to make as little movement possible on the bed. I lay down next her; the heat was radiating off her in waves. I gently slid my arm beneath her and pulled her head onto my chest, resting it gently.

Carlisle chuckled. _Calm down Edward. A happy environment is instrumental to any recovery. _

I took a deep breath of Bella scented air and felt its immediate soothing qualities. Bella sighed deeply also. _So in-tuned_. I heard the wonder in Carlisle's mind even though he wasn't speaking to me. I saw myself through his eyes; holding Bella protectively. Our bodies did seem to fit together easily. My fingers were unconsciously rubbing small circles on her back. His eyes flickered back up to mine. _Call out when she wakes up, I'll need to check her vitals. And I know she won't like the IV but she really does need it. Hopefully she'll sleep for a few more hours._

I nodded, my eyes back on Bella's face. I heard the click of the door as it shut, held my love closer and begun humming her lullaby. _Please Bella. Please sleep. Please rest and be well. Please Bella. Please wake up and ask me to comfort you. _

A few hours later, after her heart-rate had returned to normal and her temperature had dropped, Bella's fingers slowly clutched on to my shirt. She was conscious, but asleep. I kissed the top of her head. _Wake up Bella. Rest Bella._

"Edward..." she whispered and I stopped breathing; unsure what to hope for. She sighed and reaffirmed to hold on me. "Edward...I love you". Ah. She was sleep talking. I grinned. A lovely compromise.

**Naww. Fluff. I don't want this story to end. Don't forget to check out my story **_**Debussy and Distractions **_**for more E/B FLUFF**_**.**_** . **


	5. Morning

**I'm so glad everyone is still liking this story! I was looking forward to getting home and reading your reviews all day. I was grinning madly of ****course but I have to t****ell 'biggest-twilight-fan' that your review had me giggling. You made my afternoon. **

**BPOV.**

My eyes refused to open. They were heavy and honestly, sleep seemed like a pretty big priority right now. I sighed and readjusted my position; ready to regain my hold on slumber. But then I felt lips, cold and hard, pressed against my forehead and my eyelids snapped open.

"Oh!" I said in surprise. Edward was lying just centimetres away, his face rested on the same pillow as mine. His eyes were liquid black and his lips crept into a slow, seductive smile.

"Good morning Bella" His music laughter laughed my ears as I blinked again. I could have sworn this image in front of me was a dream. But his cool breath washed over my cheeks and I unconsciously leaned forward.

He tilted forward; I could see the eagerness in his expression. He kissed me greedily, his hand wrapping itself in my hair, pulling me closer. Our bodies pressed against each other under the blankets. There was a blissful moment of our breath in unison as we kissed each other. I broke away, needing air. My head was spinning. Edwards' lips continued their assault down my cheek, neck, to my collar bone. Tiny cold kisses had me shivering in delight, and I reached to pull him back to me.

He chuckled against my skin, making me shiver again. He kissed my skin one, twice, and then looked up. He was smirking. I searched my head for the images of what we did last night but came up blank. He must be amused by my human tendencies again. But he looked so incredibly _happy_. Mischievous. Giddy. I smiled in confusion. "Um, good morning?"

He laughed loudly then and climbed forward. My breath caught in anticipation but he gently kissed my forehead then rolled back onto the pillow, facing me. His fingers tenderly fell on my neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Good" I answered instantly. "How are you feeling?" I was sure I was missing something.

His lips pursed for a moment. "Better"

"Better than what?" I asked. I was definitely missing something. I quickly glanced down at myself to make sure I was wearing clothes.

"Better than last night" His eyes darkened at his words. I stared at him, waiting for him to explain but he was looking just above my eyes. I waited. Finally he sighed, and looked back into my eyes. "Bella. _Please_ can we not go do through that again?"

"What?" What was he talking about? His eyes mixed with confusion then darted back to my hairline. Did I have something there? My hand reached up; groping for anything that would hold his attention. I instantly felt stinging and I winced back. His hand caught mine and brought it back down. He was still looking confused but now he was also worried and watching me carefully. Why did my head sting? And then it all came rushing back to me; along with my headache. Shopping. The car accident. Carlisle at the hospital. Edward tucking me into bed and me waking up with shooting pain. I gasped "_Oh_" Edward was still looking worried. "Don't worry. I don't have amnesia" I assured him quickly. "Just...I'm still waking up"

His eyes lightened lightly. "Good. I was about to call Carlisle again"

I smiled to reassurance him that I wasn't crazy or incapacitated. "Wait – again? When did you call him?"

He looked guilty. "Last night. When you were in so much pain" I thought I heard a slow growl. "He came by and gave you some pain medication"

My eyes glanced down at my hand and I swallowed the panic that had risen in my throat. My hand was covered in a piece of medical tape, covering a needle that was sticking into my skin, connected to a bunch of tubes. My eyes followed the plastic to a packet of what looked like water, handing from a stand. "I got an IV?" I frowned. I didn't remember that. Was I having amnesia?

"You weren't conscious" My eyes whipped back to Edward. He was lying still beside me on the bed. His hand reached back up and caressed my neck. He looked perfectly casual and calm but I knew him well enough to see the storm in his eyes.

"I wasn't conscious..." I only remembered Edward's fingers soothing me. "I'm...I'm sorry Edward"

"What are you sorry for?" I heard the acid in his tone.

"I didn't mean to put you through so much. We were meant to have a quiet night together but instead I make you take me to the hospital and take care of me. And then I slip unconscious on your bed!" I sighed in anger. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you anxious."

He closed his eyes, blocking himself from me. The tendons in his arms were pronounced and tense. I went to move away and give him a bit of space but his hands were holding me in place. I waited. His eyes opened quickly, making me jump. "You do not have anything to be sorry for. You don't have any say in whether or not you fall unconscious. This is all Lauren's fault. And mine for not being there"

"It was raining" I ran my fingers along his chin, trying not to look at the needle sticking out of it. "Lauren didn't mean to crash the car. And we can't be together every second of the day. It's kinda inevitable that my bad luck will come for me...but you were there for me too. When I needed you. You took care of me and comforted me." He smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't awake to spend the night with you" I smiled devilishly and he let out a reluctant laugh. "I love lying in bed with you and talking. I look forward to it everyday"

"We're talking now" he said.

I bit my lip. It wasn't night now. Somehow I spoke easier under the cover of night. The darkness smothering and surrounding. We would hold each other close so as not to lose each other in the dark. The night was a time for secrets, whispered laughs and stolen kisses. When the world was sleeping, Edward and I had a few hours to ourselves. "True. But its morning. It's not the same"

"No its not" He sighed. "I know you think it's not my fault; that I can't be with you every second of the day but I want to be. I want to be by your side every moment, protecting you."

"I know you do" I smiled. Edward, my Guardian Angel. "I do too. But it makes these moments better" I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"How's the head?" He asked when our lips rested. His eyes were locked on mine, searching for any lie.

"It stings a little" I looked over at the IV.

"It's just saline. I have these for the pain" Suddenly he was sitting on the side of the bed, holding two white tablets and a glass of water.

"Thanks" I said and swallowed the tablets, taking extra sips of the water. "What's with the Saline?"

He frowned at that. "It's to keep your nutrition up. Your blood sugar has been down lately. You really need to eat more" I heard the ancient ache in his voice and looked at him. I knew he was worried about me. He was always telling me to eat more, even when I was stuffed. But his eyes were pleading with mine. I shouldn't add to his worries. And if he was concerned about me eating a little more, I could fix that.

"I'm sorry. I'll eat more from now on" I promised.

He smiled down at me. "In that case, what would you say to some breakfast?" I chuckled at his eagerness and nodded. "I think I can probably take that out now too" Edward motioned to the IV. I blanched as he slid closer. "Calm down Bella" his fingers lifted my chin so I was looking at him. "Would I ever hurt you?" His voice was velvet. I shook my head. "No I wouldn't" he promised. Then his hands were cradling me to his chest and we were walking down the hallway.

I gasped and looked down at my hand; the needle was gone, replaced by a small round band aid. I hadn't even felt anything. I looked up at Edward's smug expression. "That was fast" he laughed loudly and I pouted. "I can walk you know"

"I'm not taking any chances with you" he said, placing my down on a stool in the kitchen. I rested my head on my hand, all this vampire speed was making me dizzy again.

Edward appeared on the opposite side of the counter. "Let me guess, I'm not allowed to make my own food?"

"Nope" he grinned. "Any requests?"

"Ummm fruit?"

He scowled. "You're supposed to be eating properly Bella"

"Fruit is healthy. How about fruit salad?" I compromised.

"How about an omelette and a side of fruit salad?" he hedged.

Now it was my turn to scowl. "Fine"

He winked at me before turning into a blur; whipping up a five star meal in minutes. He laid a white plate of cheesy, steaming omelette on the counter in front of me along with a bowl filled to the brim with fruit. There was also a glass of orange juice and one of sparkling water to my left. "Whoa"

Edward placed a fork in my hand, his lips on my neck. "Eat" he commanded quietly.

I turned to him, about to tell him that he couldn't do things like touch me if he also wanted me to eat. I could only focus on one thing at a time. His lips pressed gently against mine, softly parting them. I leaned forward but his hands were on my upper arms, pushing me back. He was wearing my favourite crooked grin. "Later. Eat"

I sat back properly. "You don't play fair"

He grinned. "I love you"

I rolled my eyes and speared a piece of apple with my fork. "I love you too"

**Now: IMPORTANT! One more chapter left to go, it's in BPOV but if you guys like, I can write one more. It'll be the same chapter but in EPOV. What do you think? xx.**


	6. Cafeteria

**Hey everyone. I've been up early screaming at the television & Australian politicians. Not a good day : ( So I wrote this to make it better. Thank you for my reviews, love you all like raspberries. **

**BPOV**

"Edward! That's too much" I hissed to him as he loaded our lunch tray with pizza, apples, soup and some disgusting gloop posing as macaroni.

"You promised to eat more" he reminded me. I rolled my eyes. He watched me like a hawk yesterday, more so than usual. He'd followed me from the kitchen – after he'd forced me to eat his massive meal – to the lounge room, bedroom and then back to Charlie's. He'd watched silently as I prepared Fish Burgers and smiled when I took a deliberately huge bite of one. Apparently me eating more wasn't an optional request. _It's important to keep your sugars' up, especially with your ;attest injury_, Carlisle had told me before I left the Cullen house. I had a feeling Edward had asked him to say it. But really, if me eating three square meals made Edward happy, I could deal.

But I was not letting him pay for that massive pile of food, especially when it would go mostly uneaten. When we got to the counter, I pulled out my wallet. "Bella?" Edward looked confused. He always bought my lunch; I'd long ago given up arguing.

"I'm paying today" I smiled at him, daring him to disagree.

He shook his head and smiled. I scowled. And somehow, even though he was holding the tray, Edward handed the cashier a crisp note before I had managed to pull the money out of my purse. "Thank you" She smiled kindly at Edward and he took my hand, pulling me away from the line.

"Edward!" I hissed, probably looked incredibly flustered.

"Yes Bella?" Edward placed the tray on the table and slid my chair out. He looked up with an innocent expression that actually made my knees buckle.

I decided to sit down just in case they decided to give way. Edward smiled and sat opposite me. He lasted a few seconds before he pushed the tray towards me. I took the bottle of water and took a sip. "What?" I asked when he pulled a face. "Water is an essential ingredient for a healthy human too". He sighed and I instantly felt guilty. Edward had taken care of me all weekend and the stress was evident in the deep bruises under his eyes. He'd only hunted on Saturday but his eyes had already turned dark. I frowned; this weekend was really hard on him.

"What is it? Does your head hurt?" Edward asked, leaning forward on the table.

I shook my head and bit my lip. "Your eyes are black" I said quietly.

Edward leaned back a little. "I know. I'll need to go hunting again soon" I nodded and looked down at the food. I would much rather one of Edward's meals, the pasta really was looking disgusting. I pushed it around the plate, trying to assemble something edible. Edward broke the silence "Don't worry; I won't go for a few days yet"

I looked at him and found him staring at me intently. "It's ok" I assured him. "This weekend sucked. You're really thirsty. I can hang with Alice"

"No. I'll wait until Wednesday night, when you're working" he said confidently. I frowned; he knew I hated falling asleep alone. It made me have nightmares.

"I'm fine Edward" I smiled. "I promise I won't fall unconscious again. You can go" He smiled back at me but it didn't reach his eyes. "What? What's wrong?" I leaned forward, touching his lips. It probably wasn't wise considering his thirst but I needed him to smile properly.

"Lauren isn't a good person" He said reluctantly. I looked to my left. We were sitting alone in the corner and had a great view of the rest of the cafeteria. I easily spotted Lauren at the biggest table with Mike and Eric beside her. She was doodling on her notebook, a light smile on her lips.

I looked back at Edward who was watching me carefully. "O...k"

He sighed. "You really are too sweet for your own good" I frowned, guessing that Lauren's thoughts probably weren't kosher.

"Is she daydreaming about you?" I tried to keep the envy out of my voice.

He shook his head quickly. "No. That's annoying but easy to ignore. I only have room for images of you and us"

My heart sped up at his words. So Edward fantasises about me. I wonder if he knew how often my thoughts stared him. I smiled shyly. Edward's eyes glinted as he looked at me over the table. I dragged in a shaky breath and had to remind myself we were in a crowded room. It seemed so simple to just lean forward and touch him. But I knew touching would lead to more touching. I sighed, needing to distract myself. "So if she's not thinking about you, what is it?"

He frowned and looked down at the pasta. "Are you going to eat something?" I quickly assessed what would be the most edible. I picked up the green apple and took a bite. He seemed reluctant to tell me what Lauren was thinking about. Was it really that bad? Maybe she was thinking thoughts of Edward and he was too much of a gentleman to describe them. But I saw the looks Edward got wherever he went. He was the object of attention everywhere. But, while he might stiffen or pull me closer around some of the more obvious women, he rarely reacted. And I'd never heard him call anyone a Bad Person just for that. "Tell me what you're thinking"

His voice cut through my daze. I quickly looked up at him and he held me with his dark eyes. I was unable to look away for the world. Even though they were surrounded by a deep shadow, his eyes were still perfect. And they were currently trying to decipherer what was behind mine. "I was wondering what it was that Lauren was thinking. I thought it must be bad since you won't tell me" I blurted out.

Edward blinked once and the spell was broken. I rapidly looked down at the table and took a short breath. I heard him sigh then, "She was thinking about you"

"Me?" My voice squeaked in surprise.

Edward chuckled and nodded. I heard him say something but it was too quiet for my ears. It sounded something like "so innocent".

That made sense. Edward didn't want to tell me because Lauren was having fantasies about me. And I could guess that they weren't nice ones. And he wanted to protect me from that. In his book, anyone who thought ill of me was on his List. I looked up but Edward was looking, quite deliberately, over at Lauren's table. His dark eyes were hard now. I laughed awkwardly to get his attention. "They can't be that bad"

His head turned quickly back to me, his expression still tough. Then, instantly, it changed and his eyes were liquid again. "Trust me, she isn't very nice." I heard the anger in his voice despite his face. Then he chuckled. "And not very creative either"

"Tell me" I said, leaning towards him.

Edward sighed. "She's thinking about pushing you outside and you falling onto the wet concrete"

I bit my lip. "You're right. It's hardly original. I could do that all by myself easily"

The mention of accidents obviously triggered the memories of the weekend. And then he was glancing purposely down at the apple in my hands. I took another bite. He continued. "She's imagining that you would cut yourself on some glass there. It's not a pleasant image"

"What me falling or me bleeding?" I asked.

"You being hurt" He answered instantly.

I could see anger behind his eyes again. "She didn't crash the car on purpose you know. And she was just as terrified as the rest of us. It was traumatic for her"

He scoffed. "I know she didn't mean to crash Bella. But she doesn't feel bad for risking all of your lives or even guilty over crashing Jess's car. She wasn't paying attention to the road. She had precious cargo but instead decided to interrogate you instead of focusing" I blushed when he said 'precious cargo' knowing he treated me like the most valuable object in the world.

Edward turned back to meet Lauren's eyes with a glare. I looked over in time to see the blood rush from her face in shock and fright. "Edward!" I hissed at him.

"What?" he said shortly. "I should be over there yelling at her for endangering you. I don't understand how you can feel sympathy for her or defend her" I looked down at the pasta which was turning solid. A slow smile forced its way onto my mouth. Edward's voice was velvet again when he spoke. "What are you thinking?" I remember when I used to think he had mood swings or was Bipolar. While Edward might be harsh with anyone else, he would always turn gentle and kind for me. My heart raced with the knowledge.

I shrugged, aiming for casual. "I guess I kinda feel sorry for her." Edwards' expression was confused. "I know what it's like to look across the cafeteria and see you. It's impossible to not want you and fantasise about being with you" I blushed and refused to meet his eyes again. "If it was real and I did fall, I know you would be there to patch me up. Like you did this weekend. A fantasy is the only way she can have you because-"my voice dropped down in embarrassment so only a vampire would be able to hear it "-I'm never going to give you up. You're mine to keep"

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks but stubbornly refused to look up. I could feel his gaze on me as I took a tiny sip of water. After a minute or so, when my blush was no longer growing but definitely still there, I peeked up at him. He was wearing my favourite smile; that crooked grin. I felt my breath leave my chest as I stared at his perfection.

Edwards' hand reached across the table to hold mine, his thumb gently caressing. He cocked his head to the side. "I've never heard you be so territorial before". My blush was back in full force now. His voice dropped to a whisper. "I like it." I smiled shyly. "It's good to know you want me as badly as I want you" he teased.

I laughed. "You hear me call out to you every night"

He chuckled in memory of my sleep talking. "True. But I never get to see your eyes when you say it. They have a fire behind them that is stunning" he said, looking intently at me.

"I love you" I said simply.

"Good. Because I belong to you. And love you more than anything in the world" His words burned with sincerity that was so contrasting to the cafeteria we were in. Edward looked around the room and sighed. "We better go, class started five minutes ago" I sat back, glancing to my left. The cafeteria was practically empty. I hadn't noticed the time or everyone leaving. Edward chuckled at my confused expression and pulled back my chair. "Don't think I didn't notice you only ate half an apple for lunch Bella."

"I was distracted" I mumbled as he helped me with my bag.

"It's alright. Esme's preparing lasagne for you. It'll be ready for you when we get home after school". He held my hand as we walked into English and apologised to the teacher.

Apparently we were beginning a new topic today. A novel study of Andromeda, the Greek princess who was injured and saved by a dashing Perseus.

I laughed as I read the blurb. Edward looked over at me quizzically. "Damsel in Distress story"

He grinned. "You may not enjoy it, it has a happy ending"

I pouted at his pun on my favorite books. Most of the couples I read about met untimely deaths. "What is the ending? Do they live happily ever after?"

Edward just grinned at me and leaned forward, kissing me on the cheek.

**Wow. I really like that ending. It would make a really good ending to the story... Buuuut I'm addicted and going to write another chapter in EPOV. It's not going to be a rewrite of this chapter but just a little bit more fluff because I can. xx**


	7. Bed

**Hello again everyone. I really enjoyed writing this story and am now officially addicted to ExB Fluff and will definitely be writing more. Tomorrow I'm uploading my new story; it might be a one shot or two chapters, we'll see. Thank you to everyone who consistently updated. This is for all of you. The Final Chapter of Car Crash. **

**EPOV**

I rushed through the forest, running towards Bella's house. It was Wednesday, the car accident was on Saturday. I knew that she would be fine; probably stubbornly waiting up until I arrived. I'd asked Alice at lunch to keep an eye on her just in case. I'd already made the mistake of assuming she was alright Saturday night. I cringed as I remembered my Bella's face contorted in pain. _"My head. Edward my head, it hurts."_ I felt my legs push faster at the memory.

I had to leave her at school before third period today, needing to hunt badly. She'd told me to go days ago but I wasn't leaving if there was the slightest chance of anything happening. Besides, I'd wanted to be with her at school in case Lauren said anything. My lips turned up slightly at the conversation Bella and I had shared on Monday. My Bella really was too sweet for her own good. She couldn't seem to fathom the bad thoughts of those around her. She was far too trusting and good.

Lauren had lapped up the attention that the news of an accident had bought while Bella shunned it. Forks was such a small town, the news of a crash had spread quickly and people wanted to know every detail. Lauren and Jess (who was still miffed about her car being ruined) had become their own publicists, spilling the story. What both of them seemed to glaze over was how Bella had helped them both out of the car and tried to take care of them; even though she was injured herself. I could hear that through Angela's thoughts, and was thankful for her grace. She had asked Bella how she was; genuinely concerned when Bella shyly explained that she'd needed stitches.

The incident was still a popular topic of discussion but my thirst was getting to be truly uncomfortable. I was frustrated at myself at having to hunt again so quickly. I knew Bella didn't like it when I wasn't with her of a night time. She didn't know how it affected me also. The knowledge that she was uncomfortable, lonely or frightened at night ripped at my chest. This only added to the emptiness I felt whenever I had to leave her. Normally we tried to arrange it so that she was busy during the days I hunted; preoccupied. She had work this afternoon, and homework, so hopefully she wasn't too anxious.

As I neared her house I tuned my hearing to her bedroom. I grinned as I heard the scribbling of a pen. She was still awake. It was just eleven thirty now and she really should be sleeping. But, selfish as always, I was glad that she wasn't asleep yet.

I swiftly scaled her house and paused on her window sill. My Bella took my breath away. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed, our book from English open on her lap. She had just showered; her hair was wet and its scent was mouth-watering. It hung in dark curls, pulled over one shoulder; exposing her beautiful neck. She was dressed in a white singlet and her sweats. She was biting her bottom lip; looking intently at the pages.

I continued to admire her as she scribbled a few words in her notebook. How was it that I was allowed to be here? To be watching her? I didn't know but I couldn't resist touching her.

I silently entered her room and felt its warmth surround me. I rushed towards her and found myself sitting next to her and my lips on her throat. I felt her jump in shock and pull in a gasp. I grinned against her skin and kissed her again. She was so _soft._

"Edward! You're back" she squealed and pulled her arms around my neck.

I laughed; she seemed just as enthused as I was at our reunion. Her hot little body pressed against mine and my hands traced down her back appreciatively. I felt her shiver and leaned back. She'd just had a shower; I must be freezing to her.

"How are you?" I asked. She refused to be released and shuffled closer, leaning against my side.

Her eyes were wide and deep as she looked up at me. "Good. How are you?"

Her hand reached up to my cheek, running her fingers across it. I smiled at her. She had no idea what her warmth did to me. I wanted to push her back and cover her body with mine. I could only imagine how her skin would feel flush with mine. I contented myself with an arm around her waist. "I'm good too". That was an understatement. This was the only place I'd wanted to be all day; Bella in my arms without an audience.

She grinned at me and my breath left my chest again. Did she honestly have no idea how beautiful she was? With her hair dripping and in a pair of sweats she had me completely at her mercy. I forced myself to look away from her eyes and reached down; placing whisper light kisses against her fragile neck again.

To my delight, she giggled. The sound of her laughter was my third favourite sound in the world. Behind her heartbeat and her saying _'I love you Edward'._ I was addicted to her laughter and kissed her again. I was rewarded with more music from Bella as she wrapped her arms around my neck and into my hair. "This beats homework" she laughed, sounding as breathless as I felt. I leaned back and looked down at her book. I hadn't been giving her much private time lately and I wondered if she was falling behind in our classes. "Hey!" she said, and my attention was on her. "I said this _beats_ homework. As in, don't stop."

I grinned at her enthusiasm. "It's late. Perhaps we shouldn't tempt ourselves; we might wake Charlie"

Bella sighed; sending warm waves towards me. I leaned forward slowly, unintentionally. But she didn't notice and turned her eyes back to her book. "What time is it anyways?"

"Eleven thirty-seven" I answered instantly.

Bella looked at me suspiciously. "What are you doing back so early? I thought I wouldn't get to see you until tomorrow morning"

I shrugged. "I returned early"

She grinned. "How was hunting?"

I sat back as she sat up, collecting her book and notepad. I felt the absence of her warmth instantly and wanted to pull her back to me, but she was getting up. "Fun" I smirked, mimicking her easy tone whenever she asked me about hunting. It still astounded me when she brought it up in conversation; like it was normal. But then, nothing in Bella's world was normal. She had a vampire completely in love with everything she did. She was far from normal; stunning and sweet and impossibly understanding. She put her books on her cluttered desk and shuffled a few papers together. 'How do you like the book?" I was desperate to know her thoughts.

She looked over her shoulder at me. My god, could there be a more alluring sight? I focused on her voice. "I really like it. Even if it is a happy story"

"You've finished it?" I asked, surprised.

Bella shrugged and walked over the other side of the room. Where was she going? I felt a low growl in my chest; too low for humans to sense. She stood by the door, her hand poised on the light switch. She shrugged. "It was a pretty slow night"

I stood up and pulled back the covers of her bed; the scent of Bella wafted throughout the room with the action. "How was work?"

"Slow" Bella groaned. I grinned. I'd told her before that she didn't need to work; I had more than enough money. But, independent and stubborn as ever, she persisted with the job. "And Mike was asking me about the accident. Wanting to see my stitches" She crinkled her nose a little. I was struck between two warring emotions. Part of me melted at how incredibly adorable she looked when she did that, the other was mad at Newton. I knew Bella was self-conscious about the stitches even though they were hard to see behind her hair. Bella flipped off the lights. Soon, any mark would fade. And then I thought about Newton examining them; how close he would have to be. How he would lean in towards her face. I growled impulsively.

Bella walked towards me slowly, cautious in the dark room. I held out my arms for her and led her safely to bed. She lay down and I pulled the thick blankets up to cover her. Then I slid into the other side of the bed. I was initially hesitant to lie underneath the covers; my cold would disturb most humans. But whenever I did that, Bella would ask, with her eyes wide, for me to join her. And I'd end up underneath the quilts next to her despite my original judgement. I curled myself behind Bella's body, my arms around her waist. "I didn't let him you know" Bella said.

"Look at your stitches?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered. I felt my body relax slightly with the knowledge that Newton hadn't been allowed to get so close to her. We were still for a moment but then Bella shuffled beside me, turning to face me. I carefully settled the covers that she'd wound about her. Then her face on the same pillow as mine. I reached up and pushed the hair away from her face. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey beautiful" I whispered back and watched her blush through the darkness. She sighed as my fingers caressed her cheek. She pulled her body closer to mine and her hands clutched my shirt, stifling a yawn.

I leaned in and kissed her forehead "You should sleep."

"Yeah" she sighed. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, kissing me lightly on the lips. I felt the warmth remaining there when she pulled back.

She leaned her cheek on my chest, pulling her arms around my torso and sighed deeply. "Night Edward. I love you."

"I love you too Bella" My hands ran though her hair.

"Edward?" she asked. She sounded so tired.

"Yes love?"

"Do you promise the stitches won't leave a scar?"

I chuckled. "Yes Bella. I promise"

"Ok" she sighed. "Will you stay tonight?"

I grinned. "Yes. Now sleep. I love you". I felt her body rest a few minutes later, her breathing become slower and deeper.

My Bella. My Bella had been in a car accident and was hurt. She'd let me take care of her, let me watch over her. She blushed and hid her face against my chest when people stared at her in the corridors. She squeezed my hand when people quizzed her about the incident. She'd stayed awake and waited for me. And she was worried about a little scar on her hairline and whether I would stay the night. It was silly but completely Bella.

_Silly Bella. There's nowhere else I would ever want to be._

Regardless, I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt her again. "I will always protect you my angel" I whispered and kissed the top of her head. Bella's fingers clutched my shirt tighter and I grinned. I hummed her lullaby to myself and continued to run my fingers through her hair, waiting for her to talk in her sleep.

**The End! Wow I loved this story. Maybe I'll write a sequel in a few weeks. Thank you for all of your reviews, I love you guys. **


End file.
